


Counsellor

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ace signed up for the job, he was not expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counsellor

Ace wasn't too happy about being roped into counselling for some stupid kids' camp. He hated kids. Camping was fun, but not with brats running around everywhere. Fortunately the counsellors were given their space at night, two to each cabin. At least that meant that the next two weeks wouldn't be spent pulling out his hair—or, well, his scalp would get a rest at night, at least.

He stepped inside his cabin and the first thing he noticed was a large, over-stuffed bag on one of the beds. Blinking, he took a few absent steps forward and dropped his own luggage atop the other mattress, looking over with slight curiosity. A scent caught in his nose and his mouth started watering.

_…Meat?_

The young man's eyes scrolled down when he heard a faint shuffling to see a pair of gangly legs sticking out from beneath the bed frame. He wasn't really… sure how to react to that, so he just stood there and watched them wiggle.

"Uh, hey…" he called after a time, receiving no answer from the person still trying to maneuver beneath the mattress. "Need help or something?"

"Shh," a voice called from the legs, "I'm hiding."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not doing a very good job of it. I can see you."

The legs wriggled their way deeper under the bed and the boy, looking a little too young to be a counsellor, turned to peek up at him from within the shadows, pressing his finger to his lips in a show of silence. He was about to ask just what the hell was going on when the door to the room was reopened and in walked a pale blond, eyeing every inch of the room with suspicion.

"Can I… help you?" Ace chanced, confusion prominent in the crease of his brow.

"This is his room…" the blond mumbled, pressing a thoughtful finger to his chin. "Have you seen—" He cut himself off and immediately paced over to the bed, yanking the overstuffed bag off of it and earning a whine from down below.

"Saboooooo!"

"There you are. No, Luffy, no hoarding snacks. The kids cause enough trouble without you joining them."

"But I'm hungryyyyy!"

"Tough," he replied with a smirk, turning to face Ace as he slung the bag over his shoulder. "Sorry about that. Carry on," and he strolled out of the room like nothing ever happened.

The boy, Luffy, crawled out from under the bed with a pout. "Can you believe that? He took my meat!"

Ace blinked. How does one react to that?

And suddenly the pout was gone, and a grin was in its place accompanied by an outstretched hand. "I'm Luffy! Who're you?"

"Ace," he replied, giving his hand a firm shake. "What—"

"Hey," Luffy called.

"Huh?"

"Wanna go raid the fridge?"

He blinked. "But didn't you just—"

"Let's go!"

Without warning he was yanked towards the door by the hand around his, never being given a chance to unpack or even figure out just what was going on. The only certainly he had was that the trouble wasn't just coming from the kids, and by the end of this trip he was going to be bald.


End file.
